1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay device, an information processing system, a method of controlling relay device, a method of managing image firming apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A management method in which a network device management device on an external server (hereinafter referred to as “cloud”) that can be used via the Internet manages a network device in an intranet has been proposed. For example, the network device in the intranet is a printer, a multifunctional device or the like that is used in an office or the like. This management method uploads information related to the network device to be managed onto a management device on the cloud. In this manner, the management device can ascertain the operating state of the network device.
It is assumed that an information processing system for distributing information by downloading information that has been uploaded onto the cloud from the printer or multifunctional device (hereinafter referred to as image forming apparatus), onto another image forming apparatus in a local system such as an intranet or the like.
On the other hand, generally, a network device such as an image forming apparatus or the like contains data (scan data or the like) that is saved by a user or setting information (address books, application software or the like) that defines the operation or the like of the network or the device. This setting information or data often requires maintenance of security or prevention of unauthorized access in relation to the information. Furthermore, the importance of the confidentiality of the data or the setting information differs depending on the user.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-239947 discloses a control method for deleting at least information requiring security maintenance among information related to the image forming apparatus after backing up from a storage device provided in the image forming apparatus onto a server.
It is assumed that the control method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-239947 is applied to an information processing system for distributing information by downloading information, uploaded from the image forming apparatus onto the cloud, onto another image forming apparatus in the local system. However, for example, the importance of confidentiality in relation to information is different for each user, and important information associated with a high level of confidentiality is subject to a restriction for uploading from the image forming apparatus to the management device on the cloud. Therefore, all information cannot be simply uploaded onto the cloud. Furthermore, when the upload destination for information is a server in the intranet, the management device on the cloud cannot manage information of the image forming apparatus.